Werewolves (Quest)
The party is called upon to investigate a series of werewolf sightings outside of the nearby village of Jadis, as soon as they return from the Upperdark. * Requester: Captain Esra Valdas * Location: Jadis (village northeast of Uluara), and the Kallanwood * Danger: High * Reward: 450 gp Background The werewolves are townsfolk, turned by the work of Lorne. A half-orc villager by the name of Mavis Hefler was the first. She was a ranger who hunted in the Kallanwood, and shot a fox there for food and profit. Lorne observed this and spoke to her, asking why she had shot one of his messengers. She replied that she had to eat, and make a living through this winter. He deemed her no better than the animals she hunted, and transformed her into a werewolf as punishment. * She tried to go back to her previous life, but the next full moon forced her transformation and she fled into the forest - but not before she had caused widespread fear throughout the village and bitten a couple of the town guard. (Transformed in her house, left, made a scene, bit guards, fled) * She has no relatives in the city, only a few friends who thought she was eaten by the werewolf. A few townspeople who don't like her think that she is the werewolf. * The two guards that were bitten also went missing, named Miurin and Lest. Both were on the night watch one night, a day after being bitten, and "went missing" during the watch. One other guard was killed. * This happened about 1 week ago Since these happenings the town has attempted to handle things on their own. Captain Esra Valdas ''leads the militia, and is acting in charge during this distressing time. She called for guild assistance after another hunter, named ''Corlas, ''was mortally wounded by a werewolf (Lest) (fled to the town, in very poor health, was bitten, still alive). * Esra is a practical woman, does not want to risk more lives * Wants this done ASAP Quest Notes The party presumably would talk to witnesses, which could include: * ''Captain Esra - Human woman, Indaran, mid-40s, conservative, sensible - saw nothing, but has reports on the disturbance caused by the first werewolf (Mavis) 1 week ago * ''Corlas - ''Tiefling male, mid-50s - Tracking animals at dusk, on his way home, keeping an eye out for werewolves, thought he saw a person, and then was ambushed but managed to escape pursuit with a couple of well-placed arrows and a lot of adrenaline. * ''Random Witness -'' Able to give info about the people who went missing, about the scene caused by the first werewolf. * ''Miurin's Family - ''Human - Miurin has a wife, and a single child. Good relationship, young family. * ''Lest's Family - ''Human - Takes care of his mother Cyr (pronounced SEER), who is a widow. Not the best relationship, they're kinda at odds all the time. Lest tends to stay out of the house. They could then investigate the forest. Clues to be found: * Sighting of a person * Sighting of a werewolf, or it's tracks * A carcass, partially eaten, partially cleaned and skinned Encounters: * Werewolf Battle (with Lest) * Conversation between Mavis Hefler and Lorne Conversation asdf Battle Post-Session Notes Plot of the Session * They talk to the townsfolk, and to Corlas * They track the werewolves into the woods, to a small shack / hut * They set up traps around the hut, and Lest finds them, remains hidden for a while. Kiera sees Lorne in the shadows once. * Bori breaks into the shack, and finds Mavis Hefler there, sleeping. She wakes, and Lest attacks * Lest is shut down really quickly, and Miurin comes out. They talk, and tell their story. Altair cures Lest of his werewolf curse. * Kiera goes out to the forest to talk to an animal about Lorne. She finds a fox, which is Lorne in disguise. He speaks to her. The party asks him questions. He "forgives" them, but won't forget their trespassing. * They go into the village, explain, sleep. * Bori gets up mid-night, goes to the forest, and speaks to Lorne. He trades the promise of a favor to him for Lycanthropy. The Fey Prince's Domain Lorne, the Fox Prince, rules an area of the Feywild known as Brokenstone Vale. He takes Bori there, calling in his favor (asking him to drive a troublemaker out of his domain in the feywild, after which he'd be allowed to return to the Material Plane). The realm operates on several rules, but the most relevant are: * Only creatures that can see with the eyes of a Lycanthrope may leave the Vale without the Prince's permission. * Any Lycanthrope in the Vale that does not swear allegiance to the Prince is considered a trespasser. * Trespassers have 10 minutes to leave the Vale after entering, or they are considered Violators. * A creature that takes, breaks, or kills within the Vale that does not swear allegiance to the Prince is considered a Violator. * Violators have slighted these fey, and must either owe a debt or be subject to harm as the fey see fit in payment of their slights. Lorne is a powerful person, and technically king over all lycanthropes in the Feywild, though many choose not to follow him. He tends to operate alone, and is quite cunning. Rules of the Fey * Speak No False Words * Break No Oaths * Harm No Outsider Lorne's View He said he will forgive, but not forget. This means he holds no debt or slight about the werewolves. He can of course manipulate the party into his debt again, which he will do. * Take Bori, fulfilling that debt and creating a new one * Have the party come after him * Send a messenger to inform them of the 10 minute rule * Keep the party here by their own choice * Call in the debt: obtain the Lycan Masks for him. Lorne wants to manipulate the Winter Court into fighting the Green Court. His goal there is to supplant the Queen of Night and Magic. The Eyes of a Lycanthrope There are seven masks known as the Therian Masks that are in possession of different fey that live in the Green Court's domain. They can only be obtained by a mortal's hands.: * The Bear Mask - belongs to the Bear King * The Boar Mask - located in Festerhide's Hollow * The Tiger Mask - Found in Cendriene * The Fox Mask - In Brokenstone Vale. * The Rat Mask - In the Warrenhalls. Transforms the wearer into a rat. Has other blessings that unlock as the other masks are near. * The Wolf Mask - In possession of the Ice Queen. * The Raven Mask - On the highest peak of the Isle of Dread. Neverhome A sprite village, home to many sprites. They dislike the Fox Prince, but most of the time dare not move against him. They are members of the Summer Court. They don't know Lorne's plan, nor of the weakening of the seal on the Tower of the Moon. The Warrenhalls This is a series of passages beneath and inside a tree. The players will emerge sprite-sized, and may find their way to a nearby village. They will have to answer this riddle to gain entry: * I answer those who cry to the air; the farther you are, the clearer my voice. I speak every language that you've ever heard, but cannot speak in words you don't know. (echo) Mirror Room * A large circular room with a rotating wall, upon which a large mirror is fixed. When the wall is turned one of three directions, it will reflect a different room, with the players still inside. The mirror is only big enough for two people to travel through. * When a person steps through the mirror, their reflection steps through as well, and will attack anyone who is not an evil reflection. Category:Notes Invisible Mirror Room The room appears to be symmetrical on both sides. There is an invisible, passable barrier dividing the room in two that acts like a mirror. The mirror reflects the room as it really is, though it never shows creatures. * From the front, creatures looking across can see the doorway out, set in the middle of the opposite wall. * From the back, creatures see a reflection of their own side, which is doorless. * The mirror doesn't reflect creatures. All creatures within the room can hear each other. * Creatures that cross to the back are trapped there, and must be pulled out by another creature. * A hit-16 strike from a silvered or magical weapon to the mirror-barrier from either side will shatter it, and creatures will see the room as it truly is. Riddle Room A large circular room, 40 feet across, large pendulum swinging around in a circle around the well "Solve my prophesy to gain entry. Woe betide ye of fey blood that enters here." * "The sun and moon shall meet at twilight." * "They shall illuminate all with their brilliance." * "At their meeting, the song of a bird and a long-dead sapling shall sound." * "And that which is seen but cannot be touched shall dance before the doors." The elements to the puzzle are: * Pool / Well of water that has a Moon orb in it, attached to a chain, 100 feet deep, DC 14 Athletics to lift * Pendulum that has the Sun, DC 18 Athletics check to hold in place * Magical torch, or a Light spell * A magical flute, DC 16 Performance * Bird's song, DC 16 Performance * Illusion required Encounter: Boss The mask is guarded by a Lunar Devil, placed there by the Queen of Night and Magic and bound to protect the mask. Category:Notes